


Craving for Death

by Alunyan



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death is fearsome but gentle, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rivalry, Slightly Canon Divergence, light sex description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alunyan/pseuds/Alunyan
Summary: Thanatos being Death Incarnate bringing peaceful end to one's life, he's not well appreciated by the mortals and feared even among the dead.Yet he has found a cherished partner, one who who wouldnt care about his eerie duty.Thus... How would they react if it happened that another being would take an interest in him ?~Long story short, I'm being inspired by those stories about Ares taking some close interest to Thanatos, so here is my contribution.Here are some warning ;- VIOLENCE ; May contains depiction of violence and war.- IMPLIED SEX ; It won't be described in detail but the story might contains depiction of sexual relashionship.- POOR GRAMMAR INC ; English is not my native language. Thus I apologize if you happen to see some poor grammar here and there, when I have a doubt, I tend to go the easy way, or reproduce from my native language. Thanks for your understanding!
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Craving for Death

The deep tone of a bell rang in the night, in a humble village of Greece. No one heard it, though. The mortals were sleeping soundly, their rooms bathed by the moon's pale light. Except for one single man.

There, in a house near the village's unique well, an old man waited, alone on his stool. Half asleep he watched the last remnants of the fire ha had set hours earlier ; embers were still bright in a fiery crimson hue, but soon enough they would turn black and their heat fade in the air. Like this old man's life.

He heard it, the sound of the bell. He raised his head, looking at the ceiling and the whole room was bathed in a eerie green light.

"Death approaches." a low, neutral voice called.

Then he appeared before this old man, floating a few inches above the floor. He wore a black chiton partly open and showing little portion of his chest, his right hand wrapped in a strange looking gauntlet, and heavy golden ornements decorated his throat and his right shoulder. A sword rested on his left hip while in his back, a giant curved scythe seemed to stare with an eye-looking purple jewel. His face was partly hidden by a black hood and in the dim light his golden eyes stared at him in an ominous glare.

The old man froze, both mesmerized and terrified at the sight. And then soon went back to his previous position.

He knew that it was time.

"Ah... Here I thought I had still a few hours..." he murmured.  
"Death does not make one's wait." the man announced. "It is time."  
The old man swallowed.  
"I knew it was... My bones are too old for this life, I deserved some good rest." he smiled.  
The man approached him and left his right hand.  
"If you excuse me, Lord Death... Does it hurt?" the mortal asked.  
Death interrupted his gesture for a moment.  
"It's easier than falling asleep." he replied.  
"Ah, good then. Good. I'm sad to leave my family, but it's better than live for more than my body can bear, right?"  
"Outlive is somehow worse than death. It's only more pain for such a little gain." he lifted his arm again, and simply touched the old man's head.  
It was brief, like a breath, and life left this old man's body.

The sudden dead weight fell from the stool and made a racket, waking up the whole house. A woman and a man got out their room, a little oil lamp in their hand. They screamed in horror at the sight of the dead body and leaned down to check him.

"I don't understand! My Father was looking so healthy! Why, why now?" the woman cried.  
"Death does not care, you now that... It's unfair." his husband conforted, tears going down on his face.

Such was Death's duty. Bringing souls to peace and sorrow to families. No one would worship such a gruesome deity.

-

A flash of green briefly lightened the corner of the West Hall in the House of Hades, in the deepest dephts of the Underworld.  
Thanatos appeared a few inches above the floor and went down on the ground, his bare feet resting on a soft and fancy rug a certain someone had purchased for him.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes still hurting from the light of the surface. Reaping souls during the night was perfectly bearable, but as soon as he had to wander under the bright sun of the day he felt his skin burning and his eyes aching.  
He rested his elbows on the stoned guardrail and stared at the River Styx flooding before him, splendidly ignoring the confy couch on the side.

His break would be short, but at least would allow him to rest his sore eyes.  
"Stop dashing around like a child, bo-Zagreus!" a loud, deep voice called.  
Confused noises came from the Main Hall, shades scattering around and profering scandalized muffled sounds and a happy bark welcoming a newcomer. As usual, the young Prince couldn't make a proper entrance without notice.  
A fiery red silhouette dashed from the Main Hall and briefly greeted the great ancient hero Achilles before going right to the corner of the West Hall. Thanatos sighed and turned to face the shape and firmly lifted his hand.

"Stop right there, Zag."

The figure instantly stopped their movement an inch before Thanatos' hand.

"Than! It's good to see you!" Zagreus greeted him with a grin.

Each time Zagreus smiled like that, Thanatos felt it like a sunbeam on him, without their aching bright rays. It goes without saying that it happened each time the young Prince of Underworld greeted him. When mortals bathed in the sun to feel pumped up, Thanatos only needed to have the Prince around.  
Zagreus easily entered into Thanatos' personal space and patted him on the shoulder.

"I didn't see you lately, is there so much work on the surface?" he asked.  
"Famine rampaging around due to an oncoming war." Thanatos simply explained, going back to his previous stance, staring back at the river. "I only have a short break before going back up there, I'm already feeling souls calling for their eternal rest."  
Zagreus' smile faded at the announcement. Thanatos cursed himself for speaking too much when it was not needed, and not enough when he had the occasion.  
" I see... Well, I would be selfish to keep Death Incarnate for myself when mortals crave for death to bring them peace." he commented.

That was Zagreus in all his splendor. When mortals would curse death to bring them mourning and sorrow, the Prince would always be optimistic and see the bright side of the matter. He wasn't wrong tho, especially when Thanatos had to deal with plagues or famines ; some people would greet him with relief, as he would cut short their suffering. But from healthy populations, he was the bringer of Death and mercylessly slaughtered villages. Some would even think he was some War God underlings. But War God Ares was worshiped, as he would bring victory and wealth to the winning country, when Thanatos only brought death on both sides.

"Than? You with me?" Zagreus asked.  
His voice was a bit concerned and Thanatos glanced at him with a look of curiosity.  
"Hm? Ah, nevermind, just lost in my thoughts." Thanatos apologized. "Hmm..." Zagreus hummed. "Hey, do you have some... Time remaining, from your break?" Thanatos raised his brows. The Prince averted his look, a bit embarrassed by the sudden question he asked. "Well, as long as the feeling of souls crying for release isn't buzzing in my head, I still have some time, yes." he replied.

Even if they never had to hide anything to anyone about their relashionship, Zagreus still had this bit of embarrassment when he decided to make the first step, much to Thanatos' silent amusement. The latter suddenly disappeared in his usual flash of green, leaving a dumbfounded Zagreus alone in the corner of the Hall. "Really, Than?" he said to the empty place. He dashed back to his personal quarters, missing Achilles' light cough and ignoring his Father's rant about running into the waiting queue.

"Than, why do you always go like this?" Zagreus asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Thanatos lightly snorted and started to undo the heavy ornements on his shoulder.

"What? You want so much me to lift you like a young princess and walk through the whole House, letting everyone, including Lord Hades, Lady Persephone and Mother Nyx see us at our best presence?"

Zagreus' lips pinched at the thought, and innocently looked at the ceiling. Thanatos sighed and finished to take off his gorget.

"Not even in your dreams Zag, and considering the amount of sleep you crave for, it's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Well, I have known deaths more humiliating than being lifted like a princess." he trailed off, his gaze still going around and scratching his neck.  
Thanatos deeply sighed and untied the top of his chiton after putting down the remaining of his golden ornements.

"By the way, Zagreus, if you want to spend some time with me, it's now or never. Mortals' souls can call at anytime."  
The young Prince suddenly snapped to reality, seeing that his partner was bare chest, arm crossed and frowning.  
"Oh! Hum, well, yes! Indeed, sorry!" he apologized and started to clumsily untie the three headed dog skulls on his shoulder.

While Zagreus was busy taking off his vestments, Thanatos waved a hand elegantly and the room's light dimed in a veil of night.

"I'm still surprised you are able to do this kind of tricks ; I thought only Nyx could." the Prince commented while he undid his greaves.  
"My skills only go this far on this matter" Thanatos explained and finished to take off his own garments, "but I wouldn't have to put this kind of spell if you could finally ask that Contractor Shade to install a door at your bedchambers." he added with a bit of annoyance.

Zagreus interrupted his movements.

"Why would I? I mean, it's a good occasion to pull out your trick, and dispense me to spend my Father's money for nothing."  
Thanatos pinched the bridge of his nose. How did he manage to fall for him, he had no idea. That's what mortals would call "unconditional love", probably.  
As soon as Zagreus had finished to untie his chiton, Thanatos grabbed his arm and brought him on the bed, earning a surprised laugh from the Prince.

Down there, at the deepest depths on the Underworld, Death was able to enjoy the company of at least one single being who would cherish him unconditionally.

Or so he thought.

-

On the surface, the deity observed the mass grave with utter delight.  
War.  
War is his reason to exist, what would make him feel alive, much like mortals.

But unlike mortals, he could not die. He was the one who surveyed battles, showed up to warlords making offerings to him and chosed a side out of sheer amusement. Of course, sometimes he would prefer an army over another because he had observed their quarrels, but in the end, Ares the War God was victorious. The more mortals made blood spurt on the ground, the merrier was his satisfaction.

Current war was going well, from his point of view. He had taken place at the top of a hill, so he could have the best view of the current battle. Spears pierced through flesh. Arrows rained from the sky. Shield were shattered. He knew, he could feel it, that somewhere far from here, villages and cities were starving from requisitions and crops destroyed by the huge war machines.  
He inhaled the air he didn't need to breath. He felt _alive_.  
Cries of agony sounded like a sweet melody in his ears. Down there, a battalion quickly changed their strategy and started a new formation. Things were getting interesting.

-

"I have to say, this break was relaxing." Thanatos commented while putting on his vestments.  
On the side, still lying on the bed, Zagreus looked at him, breath still erratic after their intercourse.  
"Depends for who..." he mumbled with a smile.  
Thanatos couldn't suppress a little smirk at the remark and Zagreus didn't miss to notice it.

"Really Than, did anyone told you that your smile was worth more than gold? I mean, gemstones, Underworld-speaking."

Thanatos replied with a tap on his arm, which Zagreus countered grabbing his wrist and pulled him back on the couch. They both chuckled at their childish game, Zagreus satisfied to have earned a few more second with his partner. But duty called, mortals needed to be put at ease from their suffering. Thanatos stood up after a brief kiss, tied up his chiton and started to put on his ornaments.  


"But, you know, I was serious earlier, your smile is precious, Than."  
"Stop that, Zag. You know how I look when it happens." Thanatos stated.  


It was true, no one could say the contrary ; each time Thanatos had tried to grin resulted in Hypnos' laugh and Megaera's silent scoff. Zagreus was the only one to find it charming, which only brought embarassment from Lord Death. The later finished to tie up his shoulder ornament and picked up his weapons.  
"See you later, Zag." he simply said.

But right before he disappeared, Zagreus lifted up from his bed, grabbing Thanatos' wrist to get balance and used the force to stand up, wrapping him in his arms. Such was Zagreus, who could act stubborn at times, and proved to be caring like this exact moment at others. Thanatos couldn't suppress his fluster, heat rushing within him, and quickly shifted away.  
Zagreus stood there for a little while, then grinned, satisfied he had made the effect he was looking for.

\- 

The sound of a bell rang above the battlefield. The battle was over, soldiers gathering the wounded on a side and the dead on the other. Cries of agony could be hear from far distances, whether from humans or war horses. A brief flash of green lightened the area, then Thanatos shifted some meters above the ground.  
Scent of blood, entrails and dust clung into his lungs as soon as he appeared. If he was mortal, the smell would have make him vomit at once. He went down till he brushed the ground with his feet and looked around.

This was huge mess. Everything he despised was there. Soldiers screamed because of pain or over the loss of their comrades. Just next to Thanatos leaned a young man, pressing his hands on his stomach, yearning for his mother to be there. He frowned at the sight of the flesh tore appart ; this would never heal, the soldier was done for. He hovered close to the young man, who barely noticed his presence.  
"P-Please..." he pleaded, "e-end it... Please..."  
He coughed up blood and curled up from the pain, eyes pleading for release. Thanatos sighed and tightened his grip on his scythe.  
"Be at peace."  
He lightly touched the skin with the tip of the blade and the soul hooked on it and slowly disappeared, swallowed by the weapon. Around him, pleads were rising for him to end their pain. Hundred of men crying, screaming, pleading for help. By no means this was peaceful end.

"Ohh, my, what a surprise. My fellow colleague from the Underworld bestows up by his presence." a deep voice sounded at Thanatos' ears.  
Of course he would be there. How could it be otherwise, considering the mass grave they were in. "By no means I am your colleague, Lord Ares. I merely bring death to these mortals so they can suffer no more." Thanatos replied without taking the need to look at him.

Don't play with War, they say ; Ares likesmd to be talked back. Thanatos' lips ticked when he realized his mistake. The battle was already at his disadvantage. War God approached him from behind and watched over Death proceeding to his duty ; the giant scythe hooked souls like fishes and absorbed them. Each time he did so, that strange looking purple jewel would faintly shine. Each time, the mortal would fall like a sandbag, relieved from their pain. Thanatos didn't raised his head, only guided by the souls yearning for release inside him. There were hundreds, hundreds of souls to harvest.

"I wonder, Lord Death. You were born a long time ago, ever since the Titans' Era I would assume. So, tell me... Did you start your duty as soon as you were a Godling? I find the idea particularly amusing." Ares asked.

Thanatos could tell, vicious mischief could be heard in the tone he used. He remained silent and continued to do his task, no going for a group of three men, looking at him with utter terror as they didn't feel it was their time.

"Please, no, please! Let me live, please!! I don't want to go to hell!"  
"Death is inescapable." he simply said and reaped their souls.  
"Ohh, how cold of you, O Death. This is fascinating. I admit it is rare for me to witness you on the work. You are the pinnacle of what mortals fear the most. Cold and inflexible, I like that."  
"You talk too much, Lord Ares."  
"Pardon me, my Lord, I can't help but humbly observe you proceeding on your duty. I dare to assume that my kin, the noble son of Lord Hades, had a word about me and my fascination for you gods from the Underworld?"  
This fake-genuine tone irritated Thanatos more than anything. He knew he was playing his game.

But it wasn't in his nature to ignore one's talking with him ; Nyx well educated him on this matter.  
" What do you want, Lord Ares? " Thanatos finally asked, interrupting his process and turning in his direction.  
The War God smiled with satisfaction.

"Ah, I finally have you attention, O Death. I am pleased. Tell me, Lord Death, don't you find unfair how those walking dead bodies consider you? You put them at peace, and there they curse you - how ironic - to die."

"I couldn't care less about mortals' opinion about me, Lord Ares. My duty is showing myself to them, gather their soul, and bring them to the underworld. On the contrary, you give me more work than I should have."

"You have my deepest apologies, Lord Thanatos. By no means I would give you overwork. But sadly, bringing war and surveying battlefield are part of my duty. Look at this, O Death. Look. People, such frail bodies, throwing at each other and tearing their flesh apart. Each new war bring them new ideas of machinery to destroy cities and slaughter armies in a matter of seconds. A single battle makes ripples through a whole country ; sorrow, financial crisis, and famine. One single battle is able to deal even more deaths and conflicts until the edge of a kingdom. This is fascinating. And you, Lord Thanatos, play a major role in this. Death ripples like a pebble thrown in the water, and I am merely the one who did it. "  
Ares' soliloquy had the incredible effect to give Thanatos the thought to vomit.

Thanatos primary duty was dealing death, that it was true. But he soon learned he would bring peaceful, gentle death, to people that spent enough time in the mortal world, or died by natural causes. On this matter, though, the only exception was Zagreus, who would be inexorably drawn back to the House by the River Styx itself. Nevertheless, never in his existence Thanatos enjoyed to wander on huge battlefields, led by souls' voices to retrieve mortals that needed to be brought down to the Underworld.  
Among all deities and mortals, Thanatos had to be worshipped by the War God, bringer of misery and destruction. This sole thought ached him deep inside.

"I have no time to learn to your monologues, War God. I have a duty and you have yours. I would advice you to stick on the top of a hill and watch the mass grave you indirectly created."

At those words tho, Ares most his cool for a second and grabbed Thanatos' wrist firmly. The later raised an eyebrow, half annoyed and half surprised by the gesture.

"Be mine, O Death. How could a pair be better than the bringer of War and the bringer of Death? We are very much the same, my dear friend. Let go my kin, as much as I appreciate the bloodbath he deals in his own Father's realm, in terms of synergy, we are far superiors." Ares revealed his intentions.  
"Zagreus made the choice to stick to mortals' custom and decided to have a single partner. So do I." Thanatos replied while he tried to release his wrist. Ares' strength was impressive, his face showed no effort in his grip."  
"Pardon my direspect toward my own kin, Lord Death, but that is a foolish choice. We gods aren't bount by any kind of tradition, we are free. You are as foolish as him to follow him in his fantaisies."

His grip strengthened and pulled Thanatos closer to him.

"Though I have to say, war brings destruction. And I am very curious, as dear Lady Aphrodite would be too, to see how much you relashionship would be strained if my young kin happened to learn I made you mine. Willingly or not."  
"Don't you dare use Zagreus for your ominous purposes, War God."  
"You don't see to have much of a choice, however."  
"Then I willingly accept to bring Lord Ares' grudge upon me, as soon as I am done with my duty here."  
"Really? Then tell me, Lord Thanatos, how would you continue your little soul harvest as long as I hold you in my grip?"

At the question, Thanatos obliged. He lifted his free hand - the right, covered by his gauntlet - and the eye in the middle of the palm gleamed in a purple light. Wind rose, eerie wind that blew like it was alive, and took away soldiers' breaths and souls in the whole area. The breeze went right into his palm and in a matter of seconds all the people that likely wouldn't have their wounds healed were dead.

Such is Death Incarnate's power.

Ares was in perfect delight at the sight.

"This is... This is what I call mass murder, Lord Thanatos. You really are my star in this ocean of boredom. You ought to be mine." he declared in a triumphant voice. "You chtonians gods, rulers of the Underworld, are so fascinating. I am corresponding with your noble Mother, Lady Nyx, but you are on a whole another domain."  


His grip tightened even more while he reached for Thanatos' chin with his other hand. Lord Ares was starting to lose himself, the bloodbath beneath him and holding Death Incarnate in his hands firing up lust in his eyes. A dark aura emanated from the Olympian god, trying to overcome him. His whole body craved for Death and was ready to lash out his pulsions right here in the middle of a battlefield, among mortals who could not see them.

" I am afraid my work here is over, War God." Thanatos announced. "Thus, souls are calling me elsewhere."  
"Not before I decide what I shall do with you, O Death. How do you expect to leave?" Ares replied.  
"Oh, the answer is simple, War God." Thanatos cracked an ominous smile, that same smile that earned him laughs from his close relatives, "I can just shift away."

And on those words, he disappeared in his usual flash of green, freeing him from Ares' firm grip. The War God smirked, laughing at his own foolishness for forgetting such an obvious outcome.  
He made a last glance at the battlefield, now mostly silent and left for another battle raging far, far away. War never ends, he thought with satisfaction.  
"Ha... I guess I let myself go. How surprising. And interesting indeed." he said before taking his own leave.

-

"I always knew Lord Ares was.... Well, quite a lot interested with the Underworld. I mean he managed to get a copy of the Fated Prophecies! And he's also corresponding with Nyx." Zagreus said while gently combing Thanatos' hair with his fingers. "But making you" his "? It sounds... Off. I mean, you're not anyone's property, as far as I know. And he never showed that kind of interest for us."

Thanatos chuckled at his partner's reaction. After disappearing on Ares, he had to deal with various villages victims of starvation and bring numerous old souls to the Underworld, as well as gathering mortals from another battlefield. Luckily he never ran into the War God since then, but he remained disturbed by his behavior. And upset that the only being up there on the surface worshipping him would be directly responsible of most of his overwork. This caused Thanatos some trouble, that the natural light of the surface didn't help as it made his eyes aching. Thus, he barely hid his relief when he came back into the House of Hades after a while. Zagreus had welcomed him with a strong embrace, but still didn't get his right to be lifted across the House.

"I guess he has too much respect for Mother that he wouldn't dare to try some move on her." Thanatos theorized. "He has a lot interest for us, but still... Can't get out of my head he wanted to do me right in the middle of a battlefield."

He frowned at the thought and remembered Ares' words ; no way he had made a wrong decision by following Zagreus' choice. He tightened the latter's arm, upset that the War God somehow managed to put an insidious doubt in his head.

" Than? You okay? " Zagreus asked with concern.  
"Hum?" Thanatos vaguely hummed in response.  
"You're gripping my arm so hard you are actually making me bleed." the Prince replied.

Thanatos snapped and looked at Zagreus' forearm. His nails had plunged into the flesh, fine trails of blood leaking from the tiny wounds. His eyes widened and he stared at Zagreus for a moment.

"Oh gods, sorry Zag, I-"  
"Hey, don't worry Than, I'm okay! It's nothing, but really, if you have something in your head, talk to me. We agreed that we ought to talk, to make sure we're all good."

Thanatos sighed ; he was right. He closed his eyes for a second and slowly caressed the area he had just hurt.

" Until now I didn't care about it. About us, I mean. Your choice. You decided to follow mortals' traditions and your parents' and went to have only me as a partner. And I respected your choice, but-Well, no, just forget it. I need to go." he stuttered, getting up to grab his vestments.  
" Than, dont run away ! " Zagreus called.  
The young Prince encircled him from behind and pulled him back on the bed, earning a surprised cry.  
" Forget it, Zag, it's stupid. I can't - "  
"Than, talk. I know you're not used to express with words but considering what happened, Ares troubled you too much."  
Thanatos sighed deeply and leant against Zagreus' shoulder.  
"Because... Of what he said, I'm thinking like... We are gods, by no mean we are bound to mortals' traditions. Even them doesn't necessarily go to a single partner. So... Ares may have right. That I'm free to go where I want to."

Guilt ensnared his throat when he pronounced the last sentence. Sometimes he really missed not feeling anything ; unnecessary emotions that could alter one's judgement, or simply cause misunderstandings and discord.  
Zagreus' look didn't show anger but was compassionate, which increased even more Thanatos' guilt to have expressed openly his thought. He cursed at himself, at his stupid emotions.

"Well, it's true."

Thanatos' eyes widened and he turned his head to stare at Zagreus.  
"You're free to go anywhere, like I said, you're not anyone's personal property. But you never did so. And why?"  
He blinked at the question and waited a moment before answering.

"... Because I didn't have to say it loud to make it clear, I guess." Thanatos eventually replied.  
Zagreus entwined his fingers with Thanatos'. The latter felt his mind put at ease and relaxed.  
"Ah really, Ares is a smart one. Making you doubt about your conviction, I guess I won't go for his boons anytime soon!" the young Prince promised.  
His partner chuckled at the childish vow and shifted a bit to be on top of Zagreus.

"...Oh. Did I manage to confort you that much Than? " he asked, a light flush rushing on his face despite his cheerful smile.

"Well... As much as I feel strange to have been lectured by you, from all people, I admit it kind of... Fired me up." Thanatos replied, leaning down to steal a kiss.  
"Then I shall oblige, Lord Death." Zagreus teased.

He shifted a bit his position so he could have a better view on Thanatos' tall silhouette from beneath. Slowly, he untied his tunic and offered his bare chest to his partner. The latter wandered his fingers along the muscular torso, earning pleasant sounds at times. Little by little, exctasy heated up, bringing them into a feverish embrace, carefully leaving marks where clothes would hide, sweat dripping on Zagreus' partly-mortal skin. The young Prince turned to be face down, offering his whole body to Thanatos' personal care, and Lord Death obliged with great joy. Fingers firmly entwined in one hand, the other holding Zagreus' hip to maintain balance, they both whispered words, chuckled at some teasing pun, kisses and marks laid on Zagreus' back. They reached their climax at the same time, murmuring each other's name with a soft voice.

Cradled in Thanatos' arms, Zagreus was catching his breath, teasingly poking his cherished partner's legs with his burning feet. He replied with a frown and pinched the young Prince's hip, earning a childish laugh from him. 

"Feeling any better?" he lowly asked.

"Quite, yes. But still, I'm wondering how I am supposed to face Lord Ares from now on. Until now, I somehow managed to avoid him, but what if he waits for me on every battlefield? I can't swipe souls away forever, I am supposed to gather them one by one to grant them any last words." 

" Hm... " Zagreus hummed, "There must be some kind of solution, but what..." 

He absently kept playing with Thanatos' legs, earning half-annoyed - half amused groans, until heels firmly locked Zagreus' legs to prevent him to tease further with his feet. They both chuckled and some kind of battle started, each trying to win over, cold against fire. 

Battle... 

Thanatos' eyes lit up. 

"Zag. I may have an idea. You're a genius."  
"Err, sorry ?" the Prince asked, puzzled. "Hey-wait!" 

Thanatos got up and after a quick clean up, started to dress up. 

"Can you at least tell me how I'm a genius, Than ? I mean, I didn't say anything."  
"Battle, Zag. It was obvious."  
"Eeer... Obvious, yeah, sure. And are you really leaving me like this and clean up the mess?" 

He replied with a quick but passionate kiss and disappeared in his usual flash, leaving a heavily confused Zagreus. 

-

On this cloudy day, another battle had ended in a bloody mess. Cries of agony resonated in the meadow, men calling for help, family, and death.  
They heard it, the bell. It rang in a deep ringing. The area plunged briefly in a eerie green light, and Death appeared above them.

Only the dying ones were able to see him, but most of them didn't care as they were too much in pain to pay attention to anything else.

Thanatos diligently granted one last word to each of them, gathering the souls in his gauntlet. He knew he would appear sooner or later. This was his favorite play field, he would not miss a potential occasion to greet him.

"My, my, what a coincidence. Lord Death is on duty when I am myself supervising this battle. The Fates are generous today." a familiar voice called.

Standing there, in the middle of corpses, God of War Ares watched Death Incarnate taking care of a young soul.

" It is a surprise indeed, Lord Ares. A wonderful play of the Fates to see the War God visiting a battlefield. " Thanatos ironised. 

The God smirked at the sarcasm, and slowly approached. 

"I was saddened to see you were avoiding my war battles lately, O Death. When I arrived, you were already gone, mortals reaped away like their crops."

He was at a arm's reach.

"Did you meditate about our little debate the other day? What is your answer? Unless... You want to run away."

Thanatos' hand clenched on the Scythe.

"I have." 

Ares grinned. He raised his arms, ready to embrace Death and approached with far from chaste thoughts in his eyes.  
But suddenly, Thanatos raised his scythe between them. 

"And I won't be yours, War God. But I have a proposition for you."

Ares' stopped, now confused. 

"You are not the kind of God to let yourself go into raw pleasure, Lord Ares. You are the God of War. Thus, you are expected to act like a warrior. You said you were taking great interest into us, gods from the Underworld, but I'm disappointed you think of me as a mere sexuzl partner. "

Ares crossed his arms, listening carefully. 

"Go to the main point, Lord Death." he said curtly.

Thanatos lifted his Scythe with his right hand, and took his blade with the other. 

"Battle me." 

The War God blinked. 

"What?"

"Battle me, Lord Ares. You may consider me as some sort of co-worker because I have to clean up your deeds, but I am just doing my duty. But if you want so much interact with me, then I propose you a battle. You are the War God, thus I expect you to be more excited with this than mere carnal pleasure. It suits you better."

The War God's face lit up in something different than his usual malicious facial expression. He was getting fired up ; not in a evil way. The idea of battling Death Incarnate instantly pleased him, much more than some intersection indeed.  
With a grin, he lifted his blade and made some warm up movements with them.

"It is a pleasant request indeed, Lord Death. I am cursing myself to not have thought about it in the first place. I guess the sight of blood and death, with you being so close, I did forgot myself. You may pardon me."  
"You are, Lord Ares. So this is my proposition. Every now and then, if we may cross path during our respective duties, we may exchange a few hits. The first to receive a wound loses."  
"I agree with your suggestion, O Death. But let me tell you ; I won't hold back."  
"Nor do I, War God."

-

"So... Basically, now you added occasional fights with Lord Ares to your constant work to gather mortals' souls and your visits every now and then during my escape attempts. Ever thought to have a break, from time to time?" Zagreus asked.

They were both having a relaxing time in the lounge, standing on the Chef's counter and sharing a bottle of Ambrosia. Some time had passed since Thanatos' sudden departure and Zagreus had thought to sulk for a while - he had been left alone naked in his bedchambers after all. But Lord Death knew how he could bribe his young Prince. A bottle of Ambrosia personnally handled by Lord Ares to thank Thanatos for their fight ; an invitation to drink it in the lounge, on the Chef's counter ; the promise to "catch up later".  
Zagreus had listened to Thanatos' story, and whistled of admiration. Nevertheless, he was still dubious about how exhausting it would be for him. 

"I'm a god, Zag, I can't die from exhaustion."  
"Well, that's not a reason ; and I mean, that's great you managed to find a solution, but is it not going to be too much with gathering dead people, helping me, and all?"  
"I'll find the time, that's why I decided this rule. Even Lord Ares agreed it was a good idea otherwise it would take ages."  
"Hm..." 

Zagreus was still upset. Thanatos didn't really know how much time had passed between his departure and his return ; several days, at best. The Prince was still sulky, despite all the promises. He lightly bumped his shoulder to cheer him up.

"Zag, it was thanks to you. Somehow. I owe you one."  
"Hm." 

Thanatos sighed. He was still clumsy with words. He took a sip of Ambrosia, and wondered how it could taste so different each time they opened a bottle.  
Taste.  
His eyes lit up at the idea.  
He approached Zagreus' ear and whispered something in the hollow. Something that made the young Prince of the Underworld's face heat up at once. 

"I take your reaction as a Yes. Anyway, work is calling, thanks for the drink, Zag." Thanatos said.

They lightly kissed and he left, in his usual green flash. Zagreus picked a look to the Chef's who kept cutting red onions, like they didn't listen to their conversation.

"Can you believe that when we got together, he said that I shouldn't take his silences the wrong way? Man, I wish I heard this kind of stuff more often. Anyway, I guess you'd need some fishies, right Chef?"

The shade raised their head and seemed to blush at Zagreus' question, and vigorously nodded in affirmation.

"Then I guess I'm out for a Fishing-Escape then!" he announced and stretched before going to his chambers. "Maybe I could make a little call to Than with Mort. No reason I can't embarrass him, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand it's done!
> 
> Man, it has been ages since I last wrote a story. Years. It was quite fun! It's rare for me to actually finish a story. 
> 
> I really wanted to write something down about this amazing universe that Hades is, hopefully people will enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> I hope I was accurate with Ares' depiction. He's a huge chtonian-gods nerds in the game, it's quite fun. That's why I fear people may not like the fact I made him wanting to do Thanatos, that's quite OOC.  
> But in the end, I guess I made him back "In Character", so I assume it's okay?
> 
> Meanwhile, I'm currently writing another story. Much, much longer. It's not done yet tho, I got inspired by another fic', it will be an AU, and honestly, I'm enjoying writing it! Hopefully I'll finish it! 
> 
> Anyway, if you read until there, thanks for reading! Comments are welcomed, especially if there're grammatical mistakes and stuff. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
